


Suburban Life is Not Hell on Earth (The Lucifer Morningstar Remix)

by ridgeline



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fake Marriage for the Win, Fluff, M/M, Spooning
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 好吧，Marcus Pierce可能是和Lucifer假结婚了，有什么地方能出岔子？当然，除非这套房子里面还有一张床。





	Suburban Life is Not Hell on Earth (The Lucifer Morningstar Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Me, was not on a Lucifer fever.

在Pierce花了整整两个小时结束洗碗的考验（“要用 _环保_ 的洗洁剂！你是怎么回事？野蛮人吗？”“所有油都要加凝固剂然后装在纸袋里面！！你不能就这么倒进洗碗槽里！！我们不是野蛮人！！！”“你刚刚是把 _洋葱皮_ 扔到垃圾处理机里面了吗？！！！那可是肥料！！！太野蛮了！！！！”）之后，他毫不意外地发现自己身心俱疲。这档子“和Lucifer Morningstar假结婚”的卧底行动才刚刚开始17个小时，他已经感觉仿佛经历了一个世纪的重负，这个世纪里面还发生了第一次和第二次工业革命，以及大约六次禁酒令和性解放运动。

 

不管怎么说，70年代都不能再来一次了。

 

这会儿，屋子里面终于安静了下来，客厅和书房都传来一种十分可疑的温馨舒适。Pierce关掉了厨房的灯，顺着楼梯朝上走，腰酸背痛。带着侥幸心理，他猜即使是地狱之王（而且绝对有多动症和成人注意力缺陷），内装的电池容量也有一个限度，也许折腾了一天之后，Lucifer确实真的消停了。Pierce走过通往卧室的走廊，内心稍微希望在睡觉之前还有一到两个小时，可以处理一下文件工作。毕竟，凶杀组不会自己运转自己，而他明天早上要六点钟就起床，上交最后一批给总局副局长的文件。

 

打开卧室门之后，他意识到了他的希望距离现实到底有多远。

 

“为了更加了解你，我买了相配的睡衣，是不是很可爱？”Lucifer说，面带欢乐的笑容，已经躺在床上了，而且穿着一套似乎是玩具熊主题的崭新睡衣（好吧，成人玩具熊，Pierce再仔细地打量了一眼）

 

在床的另外一边，还放着一套。

 

“我睡客房。”Pierce冷静地说，转身就准备离开。

 

“哦，客房里面没有床。”Lucifer说。

 

“为什么——客房里面没有床？”

 

“是的，我向那个可爱的房地产经纪人确保了这点。她有点意外，但是一旦我和解释了这是因为我和亲爱的丈夫都完全不希望我们陷入冷战，然后赌气分床睡，造成我们之间的隔阂之后。她看起来非常感动，而且还给我们打了折扣，是不是很赞？”一个大拇指，更加灿烂的笑容。

 

 **沙发。** Pierce更加冷静地想，他刚刚绝对在客厅里面看到了沙发。

 

他转过脸，朝着门外跨出一步。

 

然后Lucifer突然出现在他面前。

 

说实话，Pierce不是很确定他是如何压住了一声尖叫的，很可能五千年来的各种意外和糟心事件经历起到了一定作用。不会再有比试图在中世纪感染鼠疫更糟的了，也许和Lucifer结婚暂时还没有超过那个。

 

_暂时。_

 

“你想干什么？”Pierce说，眯起眼睛。

 

“就像我之前说的，我必须更了解你，才能知道你的弱点是什么，既然我们已经知道你对海鲜不过敏了，接下来我就得知道你的睡觉习惯，”Lucifer说，脸上的表情突然似乎认真了起来，而且依然毫不必要地靠近，“没准你睡觉的时候呼吸会暂时停止？如果你睡死了，你也不会知道。”

 

听起来几乎有一点点道理了。

 

“但是我很清楚我还活着。”Pierce毫不留情地指出。

 

“也许这一次不一样，你没有和恶魔之王一起睡过觉，是不是？”

 

听起来荒唐地几乎有一定道理了，Pierce不情愿地点了点头。缓慢地，他脱了衣服，只剩下身上的汗衫和短裤，而且毫不留情地把那套玩具熊睡衣扔到一边。他僵硬地坐在床上，迟疑了大约五分钟，然后才十分、十分迟缓地躺下。他把被子一直拉到了鼻子下面，然后迅速全副武装地蜷缩起来，瞪着地板，意识到了他的焦虑程度很可能已经冲破了计量表。

 

随着一声叹息，床的一边陷了下去。

 

然后Lucifer搂住了他的腰，胸膛贴到了他的背上。

 

“你在干什么？”Pierce说，发现自己似乎已经变成了某种完全走调的破唱片。

 

“我在做大勺子，亲爱的。”Lucifer说，“既然你都摆好小勺子的造型了，我当然不能浪费你的心意。”

 

“你知道，我也是结过婚的，就是前段时间的事。”他补充。

 

一时之间，Pierce发现他居然不能确定哪个信息更有冲击性。他绝望地瞪着地板，发现不管Lucifer声称目前这个行为是什么，他的钳制都牢不可破，而且还加上了一条腿，压住了Pierce的。这很可能就是车灯前面的兔子的感受， _那个好大好亮的东西是什么？为什么我不能动了？哦，原来是婚姻。_

 

 _杀了我吧，_ 他冷静地想， _就现在。_

 

“你知道，我现在觉得我有一点了解你了。”Lucifer说，而且声音非常不必要地近。

 

“什么？”

 

“你喜欢做小勺子。”

 

“我不喜欢！”

 

“好吧，真害羞。”

 

所以除了多动症和成人注意力缺陷之外，Lucifer明显还有听力问题。好吧，不管怎么说，也许他还能得到大约五个小时的睡眠。Pierce索性闭上了眼睛。

 

等等。

 

“那个靠着我的背的东西是——”Pierce说。

 

“哦，那绝对不是枪，亲爱的。”Lucifer说，愉快地。

 

五千年来第一次，Marcus Pierce从来没有这么希望过这件事情可以杀死自己。

 

 

FIN


End file.
